pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Time Version
This is now A Project, it is in progress. Pokémon Time Version ''is the third game taking place on Rawock two years after Pokémon Peace and War. Plot Known as the Next Chapter, Time Version takes place 2 years after the original events of Peace and War. The player is seen at Mountain East admiring the view along with his/her father, Leon. Leon reminds the Player of an important memory they've had before when they were younger. In that memory, a younger version of the Player was reading a book with a younger version of their Father, Leon in bed. The story was about the legend of a powerful Pokémon known as Warpeing. This particular Pokémon could warp through time, foward and backwards. It had a partner known as Mechanicowl, which was a robotic owl that guided Warpeing through time, however when Warpeing finally gained control over it's powers, Mechanicowl was never seen again. The next day, Harrison comes over to the Player's house to inform him/her about a new traveller from the Kanto region known as Linda, who has a Squirtle and Omanyte with her. Getting their starter pokémon out of their bag (The Player can choose which Starter Pokémon to get), they go to Plagier Docks and welcome Linda to Rawock, before a mysterious pokémon glides by the Player and Linda. The Player chases the pokémon to a cave, where they find symbols depicting Warpeing. Linda and Harrison find the Player in the cave who also notice the symbols in the cave. Linda uses her camera to take photos of the symbols and bring them to Gym Leader Clover, who decrypts the message using a cipher known as "Eyeowl" which were symbols of Warpeing in different poses with each representing a letter in the alphabet, Clover gives the Player a full chart of the cipher code to help them, while the message before read: '''Warpeing has warped through time and foresaw an event that could end ALL OF Rawock, the only thing it knows is that it is guaranteed to happen.' The Player leaves the Sharrock gym with the information he/she needed, with Linda and Harrison following him/her. At Howard Town, the Player helps his father fight off bandits from a new, mysterious team called Team Negative, who capture pokémon to bring them to an unknown location in Rawock. The Player (along with Harrison and Linda) decides to follow the bandits all the way from Kirubian City to Airden City. At Airden City, the entire Dreadquarters was taken over by Team Negative Grunts. By defeating all the Team Negative Guards, this leads the Player to a room where the captured pokémon are, another thing there is a machine called "The Space Warper". It is shown that the pokémon's energies are harnessed to power The Space Warper. With enough energy, The Space Warper cuts a hole through space and time where the Leader of Team Negative (known as "Malhiza) goes into. The Player, Harrison, and Linda follow Malhiza into the portal, where they are greeted by Warpeing, who brings them to a timeline 22 years ago prior to the events of Peace and War. This was when war started. Demoark was released at this time, and while it was flying through the skies, people started causing wars all around the world simply because Demoark made them do it, before it was defeated by Angelight and was trapped in it's petrified body for years. The Player arrives at this time (along with Linda and Harrison) to chase down Malhiza, who hides herself in the old version of the Sharrock City Gym. during this time, Sharrock was the Gym Leader instead of Clover, it's because Sharrock later went to fight in the war, and years later, Clover, took Sharrock's place. The Player manages to defeat Gym Leader Sharrock and continues to chase down Malhiza, who finds another portal to another time period. In space and time, the Player, Harrison, and Linda get caught in another time period while Malhiza gets away to the present time. The Player, Harrison, and Linda appear in is revealed to be the time Warpeing was mentored by Mechanicowl, throughout the time, The Player continued going through Warpeing's life, until finding the main reason Warpeing hid in space/time from civilization, during a time paradox, Warpeing had to fo back in time to fix it, which resulted in the loss of Mechanicowl, who got trapped in space and time, never to be seen again. Realizing Warpeing's event, the Player goes through space and time to find Mechanicowl, as it seems all hope was lost, the Player finally finds Mechanicowl, who apologizes to the Player for bringing him/her all the way here, seeing that the Player was eager to bring it back to Warpeing. Mechanicowl decides to bring the Player back to his/her friends, Harrison, and Linda. WIP